


Love Game

by Cock_Zero



Series: Pain fetish [2]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs in the locker room, M/M, Underage Smoking, pain fetish, school bathroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacky insists that Gerard is just using Frank, but Frank thinks differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> Very mild Frank/Zacky pairing.

“You seem unusually happy today,” Zacky said. He’d been watching me like a hawk all day. It was a little unnerving.

“Am-am I not allowed to be happy?” I asked, looking around the cafeteria. Gerard was nowhere to be seen. _Oh well,_ I sighed and took a bite from my sandwich.

Zacky made a face, squinting his eyes at me, before he finished eating his apple. “Whatever.”

I looked around again and sighed. I hadn’t seen Gerard all day. _Maybe he’s sick or maybe he’s just skipping again._

~

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked up at the teacher, noting his turned back, and slipped it out of my jeans. I flipped it open and selected the new text.

_Bathroom next 2 art room now_

_Gerard’s here?_ My hand flew to the air and I waited for Mr. Dubbins to call on me.

“Yes, Frank?” he asked, looking over his glasses.

“May I use the bathroom?” I asked, bouncing in my seat. I was glad this was the one class I didn’t share with Zacky. He would know exactly why I needed to go. Then he’d tell me not to.

“Yes, yes. Just hurry back,” he said, turning back to the board.

I slid out of my seat and hurried out the door. _Let’s see. Art room, art room. Left and then right._ I nodded to myself and started down the hallway. 

Gerard was waiting by the door. “Get in,” he said, grinning at me. 

I nodded and walked in, hearing the door shut seconds later. My hair was grabbed and my head yanked back when Gerard came up behind me. “Gee…” I moaned, pulling my head forward. He yanked my hair again and all the blood in my body rushed to my dick.

“You’ve been naughty, Frankie,” he whispered in my ear, biting the lobe softly. His left hand trailed down my stomach, working my belt open.

“Hnng… no. I’ve been good. I swear it,” I said, gripping the sink.

Gerard bit my neck hard. My yelp quickly became a moan when he cupped my dick. “Very naughty, Frankie,” he whispered, licking the marred flesh. I whimpered as he let go of my hair and shoved my jeans and boxer briefs down my hips. “I saw the way you’ve been looking at Baker,” he growled, unbuckling his belt. “The bedroom eyes you’ve been giving him,” he said and yanked my hair again, making me moan before he let go again. I heard his zipper open and the sound of his jeans being slipped down. “Those eyes are only to be used on me, Frankie. You know that, don’t you?” he asked, slapping my ass.

“Ah! Y-yes! Sorry,” I whined.

“I’m gonna have to punish you,” he purred, slipping two fingers into my hole and stretching me. “After school,” he started, removing his fingers and lining his cock up, “you are to come straight,” he thrusted quickly inside and I yelped, biting my lip, “to my house. No questions asked. Understood?”

“Ahh! Y-yes!” I leaned forward, gripping the sink so tightly my knuckles turned white.

Gerard grabbed my hip with his left hand and pulled my head back again, resting it on his shoulder. “Good boy,” he smirked, pulling out most of the way and slamming back into me.

He worked up a fast rhythm, tugging on my hair when I was too quiet. My back was arched forward, knees spread as far as my jeans would allow, and my hips were smacking painfully off the sink. “Gee… please,” I whimpered. I was so close already. 

Gerard grunted and nipped at my ear. He slid his left hand from my hip to my cock and squeezed the base.

I moaned, not caring if anyone could hear us, when he finally pumped my dick. “Gee-faster,” I begged. “Please…”

He thumbed the tip, keeping a slow pace on my dick as he continued thrusting into me. It was torture. “No no, Frankie. You’re being punished,” he smirked, snapping his hips forward and making my own hit the sink again. “No quick release for you.”

I groaned, my breath hitching in my throat when he thumbed he slit again, smearing the pre-cum down my shaft. He yanked my hair again and I yelped, coming over Gerard’s hand and into the sink.

“Frank?!”

My eyes snapped open and Gerard’s grip tighten on my hair. “What the fuck… do you want, Baker?!” he shouted, splaying his hand across my stomach, smearing cum on it.

 _Zacky?! Shit!_ I yelped and moaned when my prostate was hit, my dick twitching slightly. “Gee…” I whined and he hit it again.

“Fuck off, Baker! Can’t you see we’re fucking busy,” Gerard growled, forcing my hips back again and letting go of my hair.

I leaned forward, sliding my hands to the back of the sink. I glanced over to the door and seeing it shut. My legs were shaking by the time Gerard's hips started to stutter.

“Mmm… Frankie!” he yelled out, stilling his hips. I panted, feeling the subtle pulses of his cock in my ass. He pulled out slowly, letting go of my hips. “Fuck.” I heard him yanking paper towels out of the dispenser and the sink next to me turned on. He handed me a paper towel, telling me to clean up as he dried his hands.

I nodded, cleaning the cum off my thighs and cock and washing my hands before pulling my jeans up. I threw the paper towels away and Gerard turned me around, pressing me against the wall.

“Remember, my house right after school. I’m gonna have to punish you twice since you came much too early for my liking,” he said, lips ghosting over mine.

“Yes, sir. I won’t forget.” 

He smiled and kissed me softly. “I know you won’t, but don’t let Baker try and stop you.” I nodded and he kissed me again. “Good boy, now hurry back to class,” he said, opening the door and shoving me out of the bathroom.

I hurried back to class, slipping into the classroom quietly as possible and making my way to my seat.

~

I jumped when my locker slammed closed, a hand splayed over the metal door. 

“Frank, we need to talk,” Zacky said. “About Gerard.” He had a determined look in his eye but I waved him off.

“There’s nothing that needs to be said,” I turned and started walking to my last class only to be stopped by a hand on my arm. I glared at Zacky, yanking my arm away.

“He’s raping you,” he stated and I flinched, looking around. No one paid us any attention. “If you don’t tell someone, I will. I’ll go to the fucking cops if I have to.”

I shook my head. “He’s not raping me. I’m consenting to the sex. I enjoy it actually,” I said.

Zacky scrunched his face up in disgust. “It’s still rape, Frank. Statutory rape. He’s an adult, you’re a minor-“

“I’m sixteen today!” I cut him off. “I’m the legal age for sex and I’m consenting to it one hundred percent!” I shouted, earning a few stares from nearby students. Zacky stood in silence, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I don’t wanna be late for class.” I turned away again and stalked to the classroom.

I walked into the room, half the class were already in their seats or chatting with friends, and headed to my seat. Zacky entered the room just before the bell rang and sat next to me.

Halfway through the lesson, a sheet of folded paper slid onto my desk.

_He’s abusing you. I saw him pulling your hair. It’s not a safe relationship for anyone._

I looked over at Zacky and frowned. He had his eyebrows raised in concern but I didn’t need it. I wrote him back.

_I like having my hair pulled. I’ve told Gerard so. He doesn’t hurt me when he does it._

I slipped the piece of paper on his desk when the teacher wasn’t looking. I heard his pen scratching against the paper before it showed up on my desk again.

_That’s sick! Why would you like something like that?!_

_Why are you so interested in my sex life?_ I wrote back.

Zacky didn’t write back after that and I went back to taking notes.

~

Zacky didn’t speak to me for the remainder of the day. After school, I saw him talking to a taller guy who I believe was a senior named Brian something or other. I shrugged and left through the school gate.

It took almost half an hour before I reached Gerard’s house. I knocked on the front door and his mother answered. “Frankie, hello dear,” she smiled holding the door open.

“Hi, Mrs. Way,” I said. “Is Gerard downstairs?”

“Sure is,” she said, shutting the door. “Go on down.”

I nodded and smiled, heading to the basement stairs and descending them quickly. Gerard was waiting by the open door, arms folded across his chest.

“You’re late,” he frowned.

“I-I’m sorry, Gerard,” I said quickly. “I took a wrong turn on the way here. It won’t happen again.” I stopped in front of him and looked at my feet.

He tilted my face up and brushed his lips over mine. “It better not,” he whispered. “Now, inside.”

I nodded and hurried in his room, dropping my bag next to his desk.

Gerard shut the door and came up behind me. He grabbed my hair at the base of my neck, tugging gently and whispering in my ear, “Strip.”

I nodded again and yanked my hoodie and shirt off, dropping them to the floor on my bag. I kicked my shoes off, followed by my socks, jeans and underwear then waited for Gerard’s instructions.

“Lie on the bed, face down.”

My feet moved instantly, taking me over to his queen size bed. I crawled up on it and laid on my stomach, my arms wrapped around the pillow. I heard Gerard walking around and digging in a drawer before coming over to the bed. He kneeled down next to me and grabbed my left arm, wrapping something cold and metallic around it. I looked up when he pulled my arm up further, putting my hand through a gap in the headboard. He grabbed my right hand and pulled it up, snapping the other handcuff in place and securing my hands around the post.

“G-gerard?”

“Shh… You’re being punished, remember?” he said softly.

I pulled gently on the cuffs. They didn’t budge. “You have a key, right?” I asked, looking over at him.

“Of course,” he smiled, grabbing a black tie from the nightstand. He climbed over me, straddling my back, and wrapped the tie over my eyes.

I could already feel myself getting hard. We’ve never done this before and it excited me. 

Gerard tied the tie tightly over my eyes, some of my hair catching in the knot. He ran his fingers through my hair and yanked slightly.

I gasped and whimpered softly.

“Now, there’s gonna be a few rules about your punishment,” he stated, climbing off me and lifting my hips off the bed. “Rule number one: you are not allowed to make a sound.”

I groaned and nodded. I felt a sharp slap on my right ass cheek and whined. 

“Every time you break this rule, I will spank you, understood?”

I nodded.

“Rule number two: you are not to get yourself off without my permission,” he said and I nodded again. “Good boy.” I heard his clothes falling to the floor before he started going through what I assumed was the nightstand.

His hand slid over the small of my back and around to my waist. I bit down on my lip when he grabbed my cock, holding my moan back. I felt something tight being slipped over it and down to the base. I pressed my face into the pillow and sighed. Another item we’ve never used before, a cock ring.

The sound of a cap being popped off made me lift my head. “No lube-Ah!” Another slap to my ass, this time the left cheek.

“No talking,” Gerard said. His fingers circled my hole, smearing the lube around the outside before one dipped in to the first knuckle.

I bit my lip again when he slipped a second finger in, twisting and curling them, fucking me slowly. A third was slipped in and he stretched me. 

He pulled his fingers out and I felt his dick slide against my thigh up to behind my balls. He moved away and I just barely kept myself from whining. I heard the lube open again and the slick sound of Gerard stroking his dick. He gripped my thigh and pressed his tip at my hole, pushing in slowly.

I gasped into the pillow, balling my hands into fists. He pressed himself fully against me, rubbing my thighs softly.

Gerard leaned over my back. “Such an obedient boy,” he purred and nipped at my shoulder blade. “Not a peep out of you.”

I started breathing slowly, keeping in time with his thrusts. He was moving so slowly and it was _torturing_ me. The cock ring wasn’t helping the matter, either. I whimpered a few times when his tip brushed my prostate, each one earning me a quick slap on the back of my thigh. My head was yanked back, Gerard’s fingers twisting around my hair, and I gasped.

A knock came at the door and Gerard let go. I buried my face in the pillow and shuddered when he hit the bundle of nerves again.

“Gerard, honey. Dinner will be ready soon,” Mrs. Way said through the wood. “Will Frankie be staying too?”

“Yeah,” Gerard said. He didn’t even stop thrusting. “We’ll be up in a f-few minutes. Just helping Frank with his math homework.”

“Alright, don’t take too long,” she said and I heard her walking back upstairs.

Gerard grunted a response out, sliding his hands down my back. “Mmm…” He pulled out slowly and snapped his hips forward, taking me by surprise. I whined as I felt him coming, pulling out halfway through his orgasm. His cum streaked across the back of my thighs and ass.

He climbed off the bed and came back a minute later, wiping a damp cloth over my legs and ass. “Gee…” I whined, my cock throbbing underneath me.

My hands came free from the cuffs. “After dinner,” Gerard said, pulling the tie off my face. My hair snagged in the knot and I winced. I went to remove the ring but Gerard grabbed my wrist and stopped me. “No, you keep it on until after dinner.”

“Wh-what? You can’t be serious?” I gaped at him, eyes wide. “There’s no wa-“

“You’re still being punished,” he cut me off. “Remember, you came much too quickly earlier.” He grabbed his jeans up from the floor, sliding them on over his bare hips. “Get dressed, it’s time for dinner.”

I sat up and he tossed me my jeans and shirt. “No underwear?” I asked, looking up at him. He shook his head, pulling his shirt on and smoothing it over his chest. I sighed and yanked my pants on before tossing my shirt over my head. 

Gerard was already opening the door when I got my shirt on and I crawled off the bed. I’ve never stayed at his house for dinner so this would be an experience, but not a pleasant one. The cock ring made my hard on obvious and I blushed heavily. I grabbed my hoodie up from the floor and pulled it on, hurrying upstairs after Gerard.

“Why are you wearing your hoodie?” Gerard asked when I reached the top of the stairs.

“Um…” I shifted and looked down. “I-I don’t want your family to see my hard on,” I whispered.

He sighed, “Fine.” 

I followed him to the dining room, seeing a boy a little older than me and an older man already seated at the table. Mrs. Way came in with a large serving bowl filled with spaghetti covered in tomato sauce. It smelled wonderful and my mouth started to water. Gerard sat down across from his brother and I sat next to him.

“Everyone, this is Gerard’s friend Frank,” Mrs. Way smiled, setting the pasta next to a plate of cheesy garlic bread. 

I was about to wave but Gerard gave my thigh a squeeze. “Hi,” I said quietly.

“Frank, this is my husband, Don, and Gerard’s younger brother, Mikey,” Mrs. Way introduced them. “Eat up everyone.”

I waited for everyone to get their food before I scooped some pasta onto my plate. I took two slices of bread, like everyone else, and set them on the side of my plate.

“So, Frank,” Mikey said, twirling his pasta on his fork, “how long have you and Gerard been _friends_?” 

I winced at the way he said ‘friends’ but answered anyway. “About two months, I think.” I took a bite of my dinner, slurping the noodles slightly. “This is delicious, Mrs. Way,” I smiled, wiping my mouth on a napkin.

“Why thank you, Frank,” she smiled.

Gerard squeezed my thigh again, hand trailing up to cup my crotch and I took a deep breath, releasing it slowly and going back to my dinner.

~

“You did wonderfully at dinner, Frank,” Gerard purred, mouthing at my neck.

“Hnn-Thank you,” I replied, shifting my hips forward on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I lifted my hips, sliding down on his cock.

Gerard had locked his door the second we got back in and had me strip again. He striped with me and sat on the bed, back against the headboard. I had crawled over to him and he pulled me onto his waiting lap, taking the cock ring off.

I panted and moaned softly, looking down at Gerard. Slowly, I brought my face down to his, brushing our lips together. Gerard pulled me closer, slipping his tongue in my mouth and exploring as I gasped. I gripped his shoulders and speed my hips up, fucking myself on his dick. My stomach started to tighten and I threw my head back. 

My hair was grabbed as Gerard scrapped his teeth down my neck and collar bone.

“F-fuck-Gee!” I whined, spilling over our stomachs. My muscles tightened around Gerard’s cock as he pulled my hips forward, bringing himself closer to the edge. I felt his dick pulsing inside me when he came, the warmthness filling me. He pulled me into a kiss, holding my body in place. I moved away slightly and mumbled against his lips. “I love you.”

Gerard froze and I panicked. “What?”

“No-nothing. It’s stupid. I-I’m sorry,” I rushed out. I turned and tried to pull away but Gerard had a firm hold on my waist.

He grabbed my face and turned it back towards his. “Frank, you don’t love me,” he frowned. “And I don’t love you. You should probably go home, you parent’s will think I kidnapped you or something.” 

I frowned and nodded, lifting myself off his lap. We both crawled off the bed and cleaned ourselves before getting dressed again.

“C’mon,” Gerard said, holding the door open, “I’ll take you home.”

I smiled weakly and followed him upstairs and to the living room. His parents were watching TV when we passed by the couch.

“Ma, I’m borrowing your car to take Frank home, okay?” Mrs. Way waved her hand in his general direction. “Kay, be back in a few.” He tugged on the sleeve of my hoodie and I walked out after him.

Gerard unlocked the car and we both slid in, me in the passenger seat. I set my book bag down between my feet and buckled my seatbelt. He started the car and backed out of the driveway, driving in the direction of my house.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, breaking the silence.

“Don’t, Frank,” he snapped. “Don’t ever say that to me again. You don’t love me and we both know it.” I nodded and sighed. “By the way,” he started and I looked over, “happy birthday.”

“H-how did you know today was my birthday?” I asked.

He smiled, “I heard you arguing with Baker in the hall and you said you were sixteen today.”

I smiled and looked out the windshield, seeing my house as he pulled into the driveway. “Thanks for the ride,” I said, going to open the door.

Gerard grabbed my arm and tugged me back, bringing me into a kiss. “Good night.”

“Night, Gerard,” I said, opening the car door and grabbing my bag. I slipped out and shut the door, watching the car back out my driveway. I frowned and headed to the front door, stopping when I saw my mom.

Her arms were crossed over her chest and I could see the frown on her face. “Frank, where were you? And who was that?”

“Erm,” I shifted on my feet, wringing the strap of my bag in my hands. “I was at my friend, Gerard’s, house and that was Gerard,” I said.

“And you didn’t think to call me?” she asked, moving out of the doorway and pushing me inside. “Why did he kiss you before you got out of his car?”

I froze, my mind racing. “He-he didn’t kiss me. He was giving me a hug,” I said quickly. “I-I had a rough day at school and he was trying to make me feel better.”

She watched me for a few seconds before sighing, “Okay, Frank. Whatever you say.” I knew she didn’t believe me but I counted it as a win. “Go get washed up. Your dad will be home soon and dinner is almost ready.”

“Oh, uh, I already had dinner? At Gerard’s house,” I said, biting my lip.

Mom sighed again, shaking her head, “Fine, just go do your homework then.” She went into the kitchen and I walked to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

~

My door opened and I looked up from my guitar. Dad was in the doorway, smiling. “Hey Dad, what’s up?” I asked, strumming the guitar softly.

“Nothing really,” he said, walking in and sitting on my bed. “So, your mom tells me you have a boyfriend.”

A string broke as I looked up at him. “N-no I don’t! What’s makes her say that?!” I asked, panicking slightly.

“Oh, just that she saw you kissing him when he dropped you off today.”

“N-No! I told her he was just giving me a hug. I swear it!” I said. My eyes darted around my room as I set my guitar down and searched for the spare strings.

“Frank, we’re not blind,” he said, chuckling softly. “We’ve known about you being gay for a while now.” I flinched and continued searching for the strings.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I stated, pulling the pack of strings out of a drawer. 

Dad didn’t look impressed with my lie. “Sit down, Frank,” he said, patting the bed next to him.

I groaned and plopped down next to him. _Great. The sex talk,_ I frowned.

“How old is Gerard?” he asked and I rolled my shoulders.

“Twenty.”

He nodded. “And how long have you two been dating?”

I frowned and shrugged, “We’re not really dating. Today, um, that was the first time he even kissed me.” I hated lying to my dad but he’d kill both me and Gerard if he knew what we’ve been doing.

Dad hummed softly and I bit at a hangnail, tearing it off my thumb. “So, how is your friend Zacky? Haven’t seen him for a week or two.”

“Oh, he’s good. Y’know, same old Zacky,” I smiled, feeling my stomach clench at the lie.

“Good, good,” he said. “Your mother invited him and his parents over this weekend for dinner.”

I looked up at him, eyebrows raised. “She-she did?” He smiled and nodded. “Cool,” I smiled back. _Maybe I can get back on Zacky’s good side. I still want to be friends._

“Anyway, it’s getting late,” Dad said, standing up and stretching. “Get to sleep soon, okay?” I nodded and he leaned down, kissing my hair. “Night, Frank.”

“Night, Dad,” I smiled. He left my room, shutting the door behind him, and I went to work on replacing the broken guitar string.

~

“So,” I started, looking around my room. 

Zacky was slouching in my desk chair, frowning at the ceiling. “Gerard’s not right for you,” he said quietly. “He’s using you, Frank. Why can’t you see that?” he asked, looking me straight in the eye.

“How do you know I’m not the one using him, hmm?”

He frowned, “What do yo-“

“You say he’s using me, but what if I’m the one using him for sex?” I asked, folding my arms. I glanced to my closed door and continued, “I like rough sex and he’s more than willing to give it to me. I like it when he pulls my hair or leaves bruises on my hips from squeezing too hard.”

Zacky shifted in his seat, still frowning.

“I still don’t see why you’re so interested in my sex life, you have Brian,” I said and he looked away and mumbled. “What?”

“I said ‘I liked you first’,” he whispered, looking at the floor.

“You-what?” I stared at him. “But you’ve liked Brian since eighth grade. You said so yo-“

“Not Brian,” he said, cutting me off. “I liked you before Gerard did.”

“Oh,” I frowned and rubbed my arm. I felt like an idiot for missing the obvious. I heard Zacky stand up and walk over to my bed, sitting next to me. I looked back up at him and sighed. “I’m sorry, Zacky. I just. I don’t feel that way about you. Um, I still wanna be friends, if-if you want to at least.”

He stayed silent for a few minutes, just watching me. “Let me kiss you?” I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to speak only to have him cut me off again. “Please? Just one?” he asked, leaning in slightly.

 _If it’ll help our friendship then I guess it won’t hurt. And Gerard doesn’t have to know,_ I thought to myself. I nodded to Zacky and he leaned in closer. “But, you cannot tell Gerard,” I said, rubbing my arm again.

“Deal,” he said, closing the gap between us. His lip rings clashed with mine as our tongues found each other. He leaned closer, putting more force behind the kiss and cupping my face. 

My right hand slid up his thigh as my left grabbed his shirt collar. The sound of my door opening was just louder than Zacky’s moan and I jumped back, staring at my dad in the doorway.

Zacky blushed heavily and looked down at his lap.

“Zacky, your parents said it’s time to go,” Dad said, smiling softly. I twitched in my spot and looked at my friend.

“Kay,” he said, standing up from the bed. “See ya at school.” He walked to the door and past my dad, who was still watching me.

“See ya, dude,” I said, frowning at my dad. Zacky left but my dad stayed put. “What?” I glared, folding my arms.

Dad jumped slightly and frowned. “So are you dating Zacky now?” he asked.

I scoffed and looked away. “No.”

“Then why were you two kissing?”

I made a face and picked at my nails. “Because we wanted to,” I said. “It was just a kiss, not a big fucking deal.”

“Frank! That language will not be tolerated,” Dad said sternly and I frowned, ignoring him.

“Whatever,” I sighed, getting up and grabbing my guitar. I was about to start strumming when it was snatched from my hands. “Hey!”

“No guitar for tonight,” Dad said. “And you can stay in your room for the night.” He left my room, taking my guitar and shutting the door.

I flipped the door off and flopped back on my bed, sighing. I was laying there for over an hour before my phone vibrated. I grabbed it off the nightstand and flipped it open, reading the text.

_Come over now_

I frowned and started texting back.

_Sry, grounded 4 the nite_

It took less than a minute for Gerard’s reply to arrive.

_Then ur getting punished again. No jacking off til I say so_

I groaned and sent my text.

_Ok_

~

Gerard pulled me into the locker room during gym. He was leaning against the wall next to a row of lockers as I sucked him off. His fingers tugged at my hair, pulling gently when he moaned.

My knees were already bruising from the tile floor but I couldn’t get enough of Gerard’s taste. I reached up and cupped his balls, massaging them between my fingers.

“Mmhn-so, how’s it f-feel to not cum for over a week, Frankie,” he purred, thrusting his hips forward.

I groaned and swallowed around him. I was so hard and my jeans felt like they were about to burst at the seams. Every time Gerard even looked at me since he started my punishment made my dick twitch. The random kisses throughout the week were no better.

“I asked you a question, Frank,” he growled, pulling my mouth off his cock.

“Fucking awful,” I whined. “Please,” I begged, leaning forward and licking the pre-cum from his tip. He pulled my head back and I winced. “Please Gerard,” I whined again.

Gerard pursed his lips, petting my face before nodding.

I smiled and slid his dick back in my mouth, taking it all the way to the back of my throat as I reached for my jeans. Opening them felt like I released my dick from a vice. I swallowed around Gerard and bobbed my head, curling my tongue around his shaft. Shifting my pants and underwear down my hips, I grasped my cock and squeezed the base. I was already about to cum.

Gerard thrusted into my mouth, moaning as he watched me jerk myself off. He came with a loud groan, pulling out and letting it streak across my cheeks and chin.

“Oh god,” I panted, fisting myself faster and thumbing the head until I came heavily on the floor between Gerard’s feet. I wiped the cum from my face, licking it off my hand while Gerard pulled his jeans back up.

He handed me a damp paper towel and I stood up, cleaning my face and adjusting my pants. When I threw the paper towel away, Gerard grabbed my face and pulled me close. “Now, no more getting grounded or your punishment will be even more severe,” he said, breath hot on my cheeks. “Understood?”

I nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Gym will be over soon so let’s go have a smoke.” 

I followed him out the back exit in the locker room and took a lit cigarette when he offered it.

“You’re friends with Baker again?” he asked, blowing smoke out his nose.

“Um, y-yes,” I said, looking at my scuffed shoes. I took a drag from the cigarette and exhaled before looking back up at Gerard. He wasn’t smiling but he wasn’t frowning either. “I-is that a problem?” I asked cautiously.

He shook his head, “No. I heard he started dating Haner. You okay with that?”

I frowned and looked down at the half gone smoke in my hand. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be okay with it?”

“Because Baker likes you. I told you that,” Gerard said, crushing the butt under his boot.

“I-I know,” I sighed. “I told him I don’t feel the same for him and he understood.”

Gerard nodded and I finished my cigarette, tossing it to the ground and stepping on it.


End file.
